Plotters and inkjet printers comprise print cartridges. Ink can be discharged through said print cartridges on paper for printing whatever desired.
When not printing, the cartridges are usually located in a resting position, such that there is an easy access, for example, for changing the ink cartridges. If printing is not performed for a long period of time, the placement of these cartridges in the resting position has the drawback that they are exposed to dust and air, which can adversely affect the subsequent print quality.
Furthermore, there is usually a need to perform a periodic cleaning operation to clean the cartridges, such that said cartridges go through cleaning elements whenever the user decides same. However, in practice said cleaning operations are usually not performed regularly enough, which can also adversely affect the print quality.
On the other hand, there are systems for cleaning and closing the print cartridges in inkjet printers, they are however very complex and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which allows assuring the print quality at all times, even in the event that printing has not been performed for a long period of time or that the user has not conducted any cleaning operation.